


How To Win Liquid Gold

by 8291993



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Teasing, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8291993/pseuds/8291993
Summary: alex turner, a famous 70's porn star, stays the night at the Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino





	How To Win Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this just for fun because my friend encouraged it. don't take it too seriously
> 
> if pee isn't your thing just stop reading right now.
> 
> 2nd chapter will be up whenever i'm super lazy sorry for the cliffhanger

The morning had just begun to creep through the blinds. It was filtered to a warm glow by the large, tinted window and made for a perfect wake-up call. Alex sat up and immediately rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stretching his toned arms behind his head and arching his back to allow his spine to pop a few times. This room had offered the best sleep he’d had in years, giving him the recharge he very much needed after a week of intense shoots.

He had his doubts when he saw the flashy outer space themed hotel & casino advertised on a billboard. Its relaxing atmosphere surprised him, though, and the handsome receptionist at the front desk wasn’t too bad of a bonus. Admittedly, the plush bed he slept in was comfortable as well—a little _too_ comfortable, he thought, as he struggled to get himself out of it. His bladder was _aching_ from sleeping throughout the entire night without a trip to the restroom.

“Fuck,” he grumbled, turning over onto his stomach. Bad mistake. Pangs of distress shot through his body from his bladder, attempting to coerce him to _get up a take a leak already._ Each time he tried to sit up on his arms to move, though, he found himself sucked back into the perfect memory foam mattress. After a few minutes of lying still, his thighs began to shake. Alex squeezed them together on instinct and let out a soft moan into his pillow. The pain wracking his body was slowly melting into something pleasurable. He tightened his legs again, flexing the muscles in his thighs and biting down hard on his lower lip.

When lying on his stomach became a bit too uncomfortable, he shifted to his back again, daring to allow his legs to spread out over the sheets. An intense spasm shot from his abdomen down his legs and filled him with a warmth that translated to a sudden wet spot in his boxers. Alex reached down and cupped his crotch, feeling the wetness for himself. He could feel his cock stiffening in his palm as the fabric began to stick to his skin.

This was wrong. He _needed_ to get up and take care of this the right way, the _socially acceptable_ way, but something in his brain was screaming to stay put. The burn in his stomach that coiled and released with every flex of his abs made his head spin. His mind went to the handsome receptionist with the charming smile. _He has no idea I’m doing this to his luxury sheets right now._

That thought alone caused another stream of hot liquid to squirt out, seeping into his underwear and leaking down his thigh. As suggested, the dark red sheets beneath him had become damp as well. He was beginning to feel a little more relief, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Teasing himself was starting to get unbearable.

Alex impatiently fished his cock out of his boxers, giving it a few quick strokes and swiping his thumb over the tip. It twitched in his palm and throbbed a few times before his release came again, clearish fluid shooting onto his chest and even soaking the hairs on his chin. He threw his head back and moaned a soft _“Oh, god,”_ in pleasure, pumping his half hard cock as the rest of what he had been holding covered his bare torso and some of his face, completely drenching the area around where he lay.

Before he could even catch his breath, his then fully hardened cock jumped in his grasp, followed by several spurts of thick, white cum onto his belly. Alex let out a whine of surprise mixed with arousal and squeezed his eyes shut. He was overly aware of the mess cooling and mixing on his stomach and decided he needed to finally get up. After all, he didn’t wanna be caught red handed ruining the sheets, did he?

* * *

 

After a good hour-long shower (involving much more _playtime_ than actual _cleaning_ ), Alex made his way down the capsule elevator to the lobby. He fidgeted with his hands nervously and paced in the small space. As soon as the door slid open, he stepped out slowly, only to be greeted by a flash of pearly whites from the man at the front desk. Something about the look on his face was different, though. Knowing. Mischievous. _Cocky_.

“You naughty boy.” he said simply.

Alex’s face burned bright red.

“W-Wha—you—I—”

The receptionist waved his reaction off nonchalantly.

“I saw your little antics in bed. You put on quite a show, Mr. Turner. Must be why you’re so popular in your industry.”

He sputtered on a response, tugging on the chain around his neck that suddenly felt like it was choking him. Something else felt a bit choked in his _pants_ as well. “I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

His hesitance gave away the lie. Mark flashed him another wicked grin and leaned over on the desk, chin resting on his fist. “Oh, so that _wasn’t_ you I saw writhing on the sheets? How sad. I enjoyed watching while it lasted.” Those dark eyes were on him, burning into his skull. He had him cornered with a gaze. Alex carefully inched closer to him until he was pressed flush to the desk.

“Well…I…”

“I would have never guessed you were into that.”

Alex swallowed down the rest of his sentence. The room seemed to become 20 degrees hotter in an instant. A million questions were bouncing in his head, but one stuck out to him significantly.

“How…How did you _see_ that?” he coughed out.

Mark’s expression softened. “Oh, so _now_ you admit it was you! Well, I don’t have these monitors here just for security reasons,” he motioned to the numerous screens surrounding him. When Alex leaned in and squinted, he could make out images of the different rooms in the hotel. “That’s…very illegal…” he murmured under his breath. The receptionist barked out a laugh.

“It’s also not very nice to leave my carefully cleaned rooms a mess. You don’t seem very opposed to that, Mr. Turner.”

Alex began to protest that those two things were _very different ethical issues_ but chose instead to keep his mouth shut.

“Now, are you going to stand there like a deer in the headlights or are you going to come back to my office with me so I can fix that issue in your pants?” Mark asked, drumming his fingers on the desk’s surface. “I won’t make you pay for the sheets.”

Alex let out a squeak of _“Okay”_ as Mark got up to leave, following behind him like a dog into the darkness of the receptionist office in the back.


End file.
